


Winter Cuddles

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: The two of you were inseparable.And it helped that the cold gave you both an excuse to be next to each other at all times.





	Winter Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Warmth, love, and his heartbeat.  
  
From the many years of dating and living with your husband, you've grown to accept his affections. Despite them being rare throughout the day, the times in which your normally salty and snarky blonde was most affectionate was right before you fell asleep.   
  
He slept **better** when you were curled up against him, your head resting against his chest. His heartbeat slowly lulling you to sleep. His hands would either be rubbing small circles on your lower back or gently massaging the back of your neck, occasionally drifting lower to drawing circles on your waist. It was either that or his arms were tightly wrapped around your waist, holding you close to him. Your breath fanning over his neck and his chin resting atop your head.  
  
Tonight was another one of those nights, the ones in which Kei has decided that the temperature had to be cold, despite winter already coming. He compromised with four blankets this time, and you were already entangling yourself with him. Legs intertwining with legs and arms wrapped tightly around each other.   
  
A shiver runs down your spine and you pull yourself closer to him. In your half asleep state, he chuckles at how your mouth is slightly open, your breathing even and shallow, an indication that you were clearly falling fast asleep. His fingers were treading through your hair again, and he softly whispers a good night before gently planting a kiss on your forehead before pulling you close.  
  
Cradling you in his warmth, and reassuring you time and time again that his heart beat was reserved solely for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff, so I gave myself fluff. ROFL. I HAVE NO FREAKING REGRETS. NONE. AT ALL. ;___; 
> 
> okay, maybe I do, this totally could have been longer but I'm tired and it's getting late and I have a midterm to study for. Rip me. 
> 
> On a side note, this was typed in 10 minutes, that's a new record for me. LOL


End file.
